Ryu heart ciudad academia
by inu okami wolf
Summary: Torifune la ciudad para los miembros del N.O.L y un extraño como yo, entre solo por la oportunidad pero el destino siempre funciona de forma misteriosa, 3 años en los que creci y me entrene, el destino puede estar escrito pero yo decido el mio, y como un sabio dijo una vez si "cuando el mundo dice rindete, la esperanza susurra prueba otra vez"
1. referencia de los personajes

Ryu: un beastkin con apariencia de lobo, normalmente extrovertido y abierto nunca ha contenido su opinión, aunque no le gusta tomar ordenes es consciente de su inexperiencia y acepta cuando debe de contenerse.

Pic: . https: .

Yamato Natsunosuke: un beastkin con aspecto de Shiba inu el compañero de cuarto de Ryu, un aficionado a los mangas y los libros

Rose alucard: una chica de aspecto joven, frecuentemente dirige comentarios de forma aburrida, claramente tiene conocimiento de eventos futuros pero nunca los revela de forma directa

theme songs

Ryu Exceed de legend of heroes trails of cold steel

Yamato Natsunosuke: Mikazuchi de ar Nosurge

Rose floral crown de nights of Azure


	2. el primer dia un vistazo al futuro

Comencé a encaminarme hacia la escuela Torifune la ciudad academia, tuve que venir andando y mis piernas me estaban matando pero no podía sentarme a descansar aun, acababa de llegar y debía de llegar a la escuela las calles de la ciudad dando la bienvenida a nuevos estudiantes, casi todos humanos los beastkin como yo debemos de ser una minoría comparados con los demás pero no tenía tiempo de pararme a pensar recogí mi equipaje para ponerme en marcha normalmente viajaría ligero pero considerando que pasaría mucho tiempo en esta ciudad decidí traerme mi afición una guitarra que aprendí a tocar desde que era pequeño, el único recuerdo que me traía de casa, la escuela el edifico más notable sobre los demás, después de todo esta es la mayor atracción de la ciudad, entre en el edificio para ver a cientos de estudiantes hablar animadamente entre ellos, muchos de ellos emocionados a ser miembros, otros orgullosos de las notas que lograron para entrar en esta prestigiosa academia, el director procedió a dar un discurso pero no estaba realmente interesado, mire a una estudiante mirar el mapa parecía confusa, tengo algo de experiencia así que pensé en acercarme a ayudarla pero un profesor se adelantó en ayudarla, mire mi mapa para ver mi clase la B, entre para tomar un buen asiento junto a la ventana, escuche al profesor entrar o más bien profesora una bella mujer de largo cabello oscuro sus ojos castaños fríos casi sin vida, un vestido llegando a cubrir hasta sus piernas lo más destacable un collar de plumas

"muy bien clase, sentaos" dijo la profesora calmadamente "mi nombre es Isolde Kisaragi, seré vuestra Tutora y profesora de ars magus avanzado, todos sabéis a que habéis venido, esforzaros y no deis problemas si alguien necesita ayuda con los ejercicios buscadme en la sala de profesores y tratare de resolver vuestras dudas" dijo nuestra tutora "dado que es el primer día tenéis permiso para explorar el campus como queráis"

Me dirigí al exterior para detenerme al escuchar una conversación de dos estudiantes de segundo año

"tío no puedo creer que Isolde les haya tocado de tutora, siento lastima por ellos" dijo uno de ellos claramente no demasiado feliz con ella

"Desde luego" dijo su compañero "sus exámenes y clases son de las más difíciles, y no es que ella sea una dedicada profesora" dijo su compañero "ni siquiera resolvió mis dudas el año pasado diciendo que no perdería el tiempo explicando algo tan simple"

"supongo que después de todo los Kisaragi solo se interesan por los mejores, son los mercenarios de los nobles después de todo" dijo de nuevo el primer alumno antes de que se alejasen, así que Miss Isolde sería una dura profesora supongo que mi mala suerte me persigue, comencé a caminar hacia el exterior para ver a una mujer regañar a una beastkin una ardilla su pelo corto de un tono marrón

"señorita Nanaya, espero no tener que volver a regañarla por algo así, no me importa si trepa arboles pero no coja un árbol tan endeble, si lo hubiera roto o la rama cediese podría haberse hecho mucho daño ¿he sido clara?

"si sub directora" dijo la beastkin, la subdirectora me vio

"o usted debe de ser Ryu, Ryu Oogami" dijo la subdirectora usando mi nombre completo

"así es" dije sorprendido no esperaba que alguien me reconociera

"me gustaría hablar con usted si no me equivoco su mano derecha le ayudo a entrar en la escuela" dijo la subdirectora

"¿Cómo de bueno será usándola?" dijo la beastkin ardilla la subdirectora meramente la miro haciendo que esta tragara saliva de forma nerviosa e impresionada "lo siento no pude contenerme"

"dejando eso de lado" dijo la subdirectora "espero que a pesar de ello se esfuerce, el ingreso sin pruebas como el suyo es extraño así que use esta oportunidad para desarrollar su talento"

"tengo que hacerlo hay demasiado material para no usarlo" dijo la beastkin

"En lugar de eso ya que gracias a usted el objetivo a escapado espero que no le importe cumplir ayudando en la librería a organizar los libros que tiro"

"si señora" dijo la beastkin, posiblemente paso algo hace poco

"disculpe ¿por dónde se iría al comedor?" pregunte antes de que se marcharan

"claro solo siga recto por este pasillo, no tiene perdida" dijo la subdirectora

"gracias" dije encaminándome hacia el comedor los estudiantes de primer año con sus mesas listas, un simple bocadillo sería bastante para saciarme sin embargo dos estudiantes llamaron mi atención, parecían estar vigilando algo hablando a cierta distancia de los demás uno de ellos un hombre de pelo rojizo alborotado y a su lado una chica con el pelo rubio sus ojos casi suplicando por soledad

"recuerda el plan Renee, no podemos fastidiarla" dijo el estudiante

"ya lo sé Tony" dijo la chica "en serio no sé qué es tan genial vale una estudiante en nombre del emperador pero eso no quiere decir que sea interesante"

"solo sigue las ordenes debemos de reclutarla para el equipo" dijo de nuevo el chico

Comencé a alejarme del salón supongo que venir en nombre del emperador debe de darle ciertas ventajas sin embargo una figura masiva parecía estar espiando la conversación, sencillamente me aleje para ir a mi cuarto asignado dejando mi equipaje en mi cama para escuchar la puerta abrirse viendo a otro beastkin entrar, mientras que yo soy un lobo el parecía más bien alguna clase de perro el pelaje de un tono grisáceo salvo el hocico un par de puntos sobre los ojos y el pelo del oído interno, parecía estar peleándose con el uniforme a mí tampoco me emocionaba la idea pero era lo más cómodo que tenía para llegar pero lo que más destacaba de él era una bufanda naranja alrededor de su cuello

"o hey" dijo el perro con una sonrisa sus ojos de un azul celeste iluminándose "no me di cuenta de que había alguien, soy tu compañero de cuarto Yamato, Yamato Natsunosuke" dijo el beastkin presentándose

"Ryu, Ryu Oogami" dije estrechándole la mano

"¿he tienes algún plan? Nunca he estado en la ciudad y pensaba dar una vuelta y buscar un sitio para relajarme

"no había pensado nada, pero será mejor que quedarse en el cuarto" dije estirándome para levantarme

"dame solo un momento" dijo Yamato abriendo su equipaje para sacar un manga "todo listo"

"pues vamos· dije tomando la delantera, nuestros pasos nos llevaron a un amplio parque un gigantesco árbol en el medio en el medio, los estudiantes moviéndose a las muchas tiendas alrededor de este, Yamato y yo nos sentamos bajo sus ramas para que el comenzara a leer el manga, me relaje mirando al cielo sintiendo el viento soplar, baje la vista un momento para ver de nuevo a aquella chica que se perdió junto a dos chicas más, nuestros ojos se cruzaron cuando la vi me dedico una brillante sonrisa para devolvérsela la sonrisa sin darme cuenta de lo que esto cause

"Mana mira por donde…" dijo una de las chicas una beastkin con orejas pies y cola de gato mientras aquella chica Mana choco de cara con un poste de la luz mire a un lado dolorido, el golpe la hizo caer de culo

"hey" dijo Yamato reclamando mi atención "¿sabes si hay comida en el cuarto? Se me olvido completamente, y las tiendas aún están abiertas"

"yo se cocinar así que déjamelo a mí, pero hoy estoy algo cansado así que por favor compra algo para mí, te lo pagare en el cuarto" dije frotándome los hombros, el sol lentamente se alejaba y el cielo se había teñido de un color naranja con un tono rosado en las nubes

"bueno" dijo Yamato "ya he terminado este, voy a ver si alguna librería tiene otro para leer"

Vi a mi compañero de cuarto levantarse para que poco después siguiera sus acciones

"comprare la comida de paso ¿vienes conmigo Ryu?" dijo Yamato

"voy a ir a nuestra habitación, aún tengo que colocar mis equipaje ¿quieres que coloque el tuyo también?"

"sería un detalle" dijo Yamato "solo viene ropa aparte del uniforme así que será fácil de colocar"

"ok" dije "nos vemos luego entonces" dije mientras fuimos cada uno en nuestra dirección.

Me pare en una calle no demasiado lejos podía sentir a alguien vigilándome, me di la vuelta para ver a una chica no debía de tener más de 10 o 12 años, su pelo de un tono rubio llegando hasta sus rodillas, me aleje un poco para continuar mi marcha antes de que hablara

"sería mejor que no me ignorases Ryu" dijo la chica me di la vuelta para ver algo similar a un rayo acercarse hacia mí, logre rodar evitándolo viendo la palma de aquella chica extendida, sus ojos de un tono rojo escarlata mirándome fijamente, el traje de un tema gótico con una gigantesca cruz dorada en el cuello haciendo claro que no era un estudiante pero si capaz de luchar

"¿Quién eres, y como sabes mi nombre?" pregunte apretando mis puños, si volvía a atacarme no importa si es una chica o su edad no me contendría

"mi nombre es Rose, Rose Alucard" dijo la chica calmadamente pasando una mano para llevar su larga melena a un lado de sus oídos" y si quieres un consejo, harás todo lo que te diga"

"¿Y por qué debería hacerlo exactamente?" pregunte mis colmillos saliendo a relucir, nunca me ha gustado la idea de tomar órdenes y menos si no conozco a la persona

"en dos días, a las 7:10 tu habilidad será necesaria en frente de la puerta del colegio, te recomiendo no olvidarlo" dijo Rose

"¿A qué te…?" empecé a preguntarle para ver otro rayo acercarse hacia mí, me aparte del camino para ver que Rose ya no estaba, no había ningún rastro como si nunca hubiera estado allí, libere un suspiro molesto para ir a mi habitación y comenzar a colocar el equipaje de Yamato y el mío, mi mente en aquellas palabras

"en dos días a las 7:10 tu habilidad será necesaria en frente de la puerta del colegio" esas fueron sus palabras exactas, escuche la puerta abrirse para ver a Yamato entrar con una bolsa dentro de ella comida precocinada, unos vasos de fideos, calentamos el agua para cenar hablando de nuestras clases antes de ir a la cama a prepararme para el nuevo día


	3. el primer dia en el club

**hola a todos muchisimo tiempo desde que subi nada, y reconozco que no estoy demasiado contento con el producto final pero no queria que pensaran que abandone el fic, espero que aun asi disfruteis de este capitulo ahora hora de responder a los comentarios de las rewievs**

 **Howlin blood: primero se que Valkenhayn es un hombre lobo, por eso posee la habilidad de cambiar Ryu no su apariencia de lobo es algo que no puede cambiar, mientras que tecnicamente Valkenhayn es un producto de la magia Ryu es de la ciencia como los demas Beastkin y los Kaka asi que si son diferentes**

 **Kai: en realidad da igual ambos fics ocurren al mismo tiempo pero para ver la historia al completo y toda la verdad es necesario ver ambos, asi que el orden da igual**

 **vale esas son las respuestas espero que el siguiente capitulo no tarde tanto aunque ultimamente nada de lo que escribo me resulta del todo convincente aun asi intentare no tardar tanto como en esta ocasión**

* * *

Comencé a levantarme al sonido del despertador estirando mis brazos mientras bostezaba para ver a mi compañero de cuarto hacer lo mismo, el Shiba paso a rascarse la cola y las orejas para levantarse

"buenos días Ryu" dijo Yamato

"buenos días Yamato" dije levantándome para ir a un armario cercano donde guardábamos la comida, los primeros días el colegio pagaba la comida básica a los estudiantes pero cualquier extra debía de salir de nuestros bolsillos buscando un trabajo "¿quieres que prepare el desayuno?"

"por favor y gracias" dijo Yamato "mientras tanto yo me daré una ducha"

Yamato comenzó a ducharse mientras prepare un desayuno rápido de huevos y Bacon, hoy era el primer día de clases, después de que ambos comiéramos y nos ducháramos nos pusimos en marcha a el colegio, no tenía ganas de empezar las clases pero era mi obligación, la primera clase era un simple entrenamiento físico, cualquier beastkin puede hacer eso mucho mejor que el resto de los alumnos así que no me extrañaba verme menos agotado que mis compañeros de clase humanos aun así algunos beastkin también parecían exhaustos, siempre he estado acostumbrado al ejercicio físico de modo que para mí, esto era una rutina

La segunda clase era de técnicas de combate, viendo las luchas desde un punto de vista estratégico ayudaba a mejorar no solo en tácticas sino en ocasiones prácticas, el profesor estaba asegurándose de que entendíamos cada concepto antes de pasar al siguiente, el día continuo sin mucho más que decir y finalmente las clases acabaron, pero mi mente estuvo pensando en mi encuentro ayer con aquella chica y su mensaje, aun así solo podía esperar a mañana, pero el dilema era que hacer hoy, no quería volver a mi cuarto aun, y los deberes de hoy no eran abundantes así que no tenía mucha urgencia en hacerlos, meramente cerré los ojos liberando un suspiro para no darme cuenta de un objeto en el suelo tropezando con el casi chocando contra el suelo si no fuera porque lo evite usando mis manos, mire al objeto que me hizo tropezar para ver una pesa en el suelo

"Perdona" dijo una figura acercándose para darme una mano y ayudarme a levantarme, mire a la figura viendo un tigre beastkin con una camiseta negra ajustada sin mangas y sosteniendo una pesa en la otra, muchos estudiantes tienen músculos considerando que es una academia militar pero claramente él lo llevaba al siguiente nivel marcando los músculos de su estómago "¿estás bien? Pensé que quite todo de en medio"

"estoy bien, tranquilo" dije mientras me ayudo a levantarme "¿esto es un club?" pregunte mirando alrededor pesas de varios tamaños y algunos adaptadores para afectar a la gravedad haciéndolas más pesadas o más ligeras dependiendo de su usuario

"no exactamente, pero algo cercano a eso" dijo el tigre desviando la mirada hacia la derecha, meramente ladee mi cabeza confuso pero mis ojos se posaron en la pesa que parecía más ligera en el momento

"¿te importa que practique contigo?" pregunte al tigre que me dedico una mirada sorprendida, sus ojos abriéndose mientras vi una gigantesca sonrisa en su hocico

"claro, podemos estar hasta que los demás clubs empiecen a cerrar" dijo el tigre con una sonrisa "si necesitas ayuda con algo solo avísame"

"de acuerdo" dije viendo una de las más ligeras, no había calentado pero algo ligero seria buen calentamiento, el tiempo paso hasta que vi al tigre hacerme señales

"va siendo hora de recoger, ve a darte una ducha, yo me ocupo del resto" dijo el tigre

"no te preocupes, puedo encargarme yo solo de llevar algunas" dije recogiendo algunas pesas ligeras "¿Dónde las llevo?"

"al almacén ¿conoces el camino?" preguntó el tigre para que a continuación yo negara con la cabeza "sígueme entonces"

Comenzamos a caminar a través de la escuela, el almacén estaba cerca del gimnasio, el tigre abrió la puerta para indicarme donde debía de dejar las pesas, el interior olía a sudor y metal mezclándose, el equipo usado por los profesores durante años almacenándose en este sitio, el equipo de algunos clubs físicos aquí también

"eso me recuerda aun no me he presentado" dijo el tigre con una sonrisa avergonzada en su hocico rascándose la nuca Mi nombre es Torahiko, encantado de conocerte "tras decirlo Torahiko extendió su garra mostrando almohadillas como las de los animales en sus manos

"Ryu" dije estrechando su mano con una sonrisa "y dime ¿estás aquí muy a menudo?"

"normalmente estoy aquí una hora antes de las clases para la práctica matutina, después me dejan usar el equipo de entrenamiento a menos que algún club o profesor los necesite y en tiempo de exámenes ningún club es autorizado para dar tiempo a los alumnos a prepararse así que eso me incluye" dijo Torahiko "si quieres eres bienvenido a entrenar conmigo, pero asegúrate de tener material para ducharte si no quieres llevar el olor encima, y una muda limpia"

"lo recordare" dije, podía olerme a mí mismo ahora mismo y no me gustaría estar encerrado con este olor en una sala sin ventanas

"en cualquier caso ha sido un placer conocerte Ryu" dijo Torahiko mientras nos dirigimos al exterior mientras el cerraba la puerta del almacén "espero volver a verte mañana"

"y mañana nos veremos" dije Mientras Torahiko se separaba, el sol había comenzado a caer y ya era hora de volver al dormitorio que compartía con Yamato, abrí la puerta para ver a Yamato leyendo algo tumbado en la cama el libro separado de su cara mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos

"hey Ryu ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?"

"bastante bien, me he unido a un club que no existe" dije logrando una mirada confusa de Yamato mientras me reí a su confusión "¿te lo explico mientras cenamos? Espero que compraras ingredientes porque me pido hacer la comida"

"claro, mira el frigorífico, no hay mucho donde elegir pero no soy exigente con la comida" dijo Yamato, me dirigí al frigorífico para sacar algo de verduras, arroz y carne, no había muchas especias pero si las necesarias para preparar una comida, no me llevo mucho tiempo, serví las raciones mientras Yamato se lavaba las manos, comencé a comer para ver a Yamato usar su tenedor para probar el primer bocado y pararse en seco

"bueno ¿Qué te parece?" pregunte con una sonrisa, llevo cocinando mucho tiempo así que tengo bastante confianza en mí habilidad entre fuegos, Yamato sin embargo no respondía comenzó a comer a gran velocidad, podía escuchar como alababa mi cocina con la boca llena pero no entendía demasiado bien sus cumplidos, meramente sonreí para comenzar a comer

"estoy lleno- Burp" dijo Yamato tirándose sobre la cama con una sonrisa y los brazos extendidos en cruz mientras un eructo salió de su estómago, su cara llena de una sonrisa feliz y cansancio "nada mejor que dormir después de comer"

"¿has hecho tus deberes?" pregunte "no había muchos para mi clase"

"ya he hecho los míos" dijo Yamato "déjame echarte una mano, es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que tú has hecho la comida"

"no creas que me vendría mal" dije con una sonrisa Yamato se levantó de la cama mientras despejamos la mesa en la que comimos para poner el material, en menos de una hora todo estaba acabado, estaba asombrado a la velocidad que tenía Yamato mentalmente con algunos problemas, finalmente guarde los ejercicios en una cajón para mañana recogerlos, ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras camas para que apagáramos la luz

"buenas noches Ryu" dijo mi compañero

"buenas noches Yamato" dije con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos para dormirme en un instante pero me levante ajustando el despertador para levantarme antes, según aquella chica mañana necesitarían de mis habilidades no sé si era verdad o no pero como lo dijo y sus ojos algo dentro de mi piensa que es verdad, en cualquier caso mañana sabia la respuesta


	4. el dia prometido

**kai:** asi es intentare evitarlo y no abandonar este fic, espero no volver a retrasarme asi con los capitulos

 **Howlin blood:** asi es, pero el instututo es el lugar donde muchos animes se desarrollan, no podian incluir muchos detalles en los juegos (pero en el final de Carl vimos algunos dias del instituto)

* * *

 **antes de que lo olvide el capitulo comienza con el punto de vista de Ryu, mas adelante hay un cambio del punto de vista, solo queria aclararlo antes de empezar**

Comencé a abrir los ojos al sonido del despertador para apagarlo lo más rápido posible, por suerte Yamato aún no se había despertado así que por lo menos no debía de preocuparme por despertarle, faltaba bastante para las clases pero la hora estaba no demasiado lejos, mire al reloj para ver la hora, 6: 45 me acerque a la cocina para hacer algo de café, no mucho después la taza de café caliente en mis manos, aun humeando mientras sople para tomar el primer sorbo, teníamos algunas galletas, algo rápido para ponerme en marcha, Salí de la puerta cerrando cuidadosamente para evitar despertar a mi compañero de cuarto, me dirigí al instituto para ver a alguien en la puerta completamente quieto, me acerque para ver la cola de ardilla al ver a Sakura con un libro abierto en las manos, me acerque a ella estaba comenzando a palidecer, la agite sin reacción, cogí el libro y lo aparte de ella cerrándolo una vez estaba en mis manos, Sakura movió la cabeza confusa

"Ryu ¿Cuándo, dónde estoy?" pregunto Sakura confusa mirando alrededor

"¿Estás bien? Pregunte mirando el libro, debía ser alguna clase de grimorio, considerando como Sakura actuó debía de ser peligroso "¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?"

"estoy bien solo, me siento un poco confusa, dame un momento y debería de" empezó Sakura antes de desplomarse, logre reaccionar cogiéndola en mis brazos "lo siento, me siento tan, débil"

"Señorita Nanaya" dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, me di la vuelta para encarar a la persona de la cual provenía la voz encontrándome con la subdirectora, sus ojos fríos fijados en Sakura, la subdirectora libero un suspiro encogiendo sus brazos para usar sus mangas recogiendo el grimorio del suelo "¿podrías ayudarme a llevarla a la enfermería? Es mejor que la atiendan lo antes posible"

"Por supuesto" dije asintiendo con la cabeza recogiendo a Sakura, los ojos de la ardilla casi vacíos como si hubiera pasado semanas estudiando sin comer ni beber, la subdirectora nos guio hasta la enfermería para que la dejara en una cama, poco después la subdirectora miro aquel libro liberando un suspiro usando un trapo para rodearlo

"Sabía que debía de haberme encargado de esto personalmente, Mikoto no debería de haberme sugerido que te lo pidiera" dijo la subdirectora con un suspiro "pero parece que gracias a usted se recuperara señor Ryu, hemos logrado evitar una catástrofe, podría haber muerto si no hubiera actuado a tiempo"

"Me alegro" dije liberando un suspiro de alivio, parece que Rose tenía razón después de todo, si no hubiera estado aquí posiblemente Sakura no habría tenido tanta suerte la cuestión que quedaba era que haría ahora

"Por cierto" dijo la sub directora "una chica solicitó una habitación para crear un equipo, dijo que te avisara, la líder del consejo escolar quería hablar contigo respecto a ese evento"

"Entiendo" dije liberando un suspiro resignado, no estaba emocionado por la idea de lo que rose o el líder del consejo de estudiantes habrían echo

"Y en cuanto a la señorita Sakura" dijo la subdirectora "la dejare a tu cargo, debería de enseñarle responsabilidad"

¿Disculpe?" pregunte, la subdirectora sonrió por un momento antes de caminar al exterior dejándome confuso, libere un suspiro una vez más mis orejas apuntando al suelo junto a mi hocico, meramente decidí encaminarme al consejo de estudiantes, abrí la puerta preparado para saber que miembro me recibiría para ver solo una persona en el interior una estudiante llevando el uniforme de un color completamente negro, el mismo tono que su pelo recogido en un par de largas coletas, su atención en unos documentos no prestando atención a nada más a su alrededor salvo ese trabajo

"disculpa" dije entrando aquella chica levanto los ojos del documento para posarlos en mi "

"asumo que tú eres Ryu" dijo aquella chica "siéntate por favor"

Procedí a tomar asiento viendo a aquella chica buscar en los cajones, poco después me mostro una carta, estaba en un sobre de un color blanco con bordes dorados

"Rose dejo esto para ti, además me pidió que te enseñara la sala asignada a tu equipo" dijo la estudiante para luego empezar a murmurar "no se ni porque teníamos que cederte una sala para hacer un equipo, tengo trabajo de sobra como para hacer más por…"

Deje de escuchar a mitad de camino para abrir la carta y ver el contenido, la carta parecía ser de Rose, decía que quería que nos reuniéramos en la sala, pero el termino, reuniéramos era extraño, parecía que ella tenía sus propios planes en mente pero, debería de agradecerle su intervención. Sakura podría haber muerto si no me hubiera avisado, libere un suspiro mi mente preguntándose donde estaría en estos momentos

* * *

 **Rose P.O.V**

* * *

Mire a un escaparate cercano , mi reflejo apareciendo en él, no podía permitir que ocurriera como otras veces, si mi jugaba salía bien aún podría evitar que vuelva a ocurrir, he visto demasiadas veces el final, pero estoy segura de que se puede evitar, mis ojos rojos brillando en aquel cristal mientras los primeros rayos del día se reflejaban, libere un suspiro, era extraño aun no me podía creer mi decisión pero, he sido una mera observadora durante casi toda mi vida, siguiendo los hechos que ocurrían una y otra vez, había emprendido esta, jugada arriesgándolo todo y aun así no estoy segura de que se pueda ganar pero debo confiar en la humanidad ha superado grandes crisis en el pasado y estoy segura de que podrán evitar esta, debía de evitar dudar ahora ya era demasiado tarde para retirarme, me di la vuelta para dar un paso antes de que alguien chocara conmigo llevándonos a ambos al suelo, mire a la persona furiosa pero había algo extraño familiar en ella aquel pelo dorado y los ojos verdes

"Disculpe no mire por donde iba" dijo la chica arreglándose el uniforme "si me disculpa llego tarde a clase, siento el encontronazo"

La chica se alejó corriendo mientras libere un suspiro, no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por la falta de modales de los estudiantes, tenía que prepararme, recite un conjuro en voz baja haciendo un libro aparecer frente a mí

"Los archivos Alucard" dije recordándome a mí misma el nombre del libro, cada evento en esta línea temporal anotados por nuestros predecesores, como la nueva guardiana debía de anotar los eventos que ocurrieran pero, siempre eran los mismos, el mundo sigue atrapado en este ciclo sin final de dolor y sufrimiento, Ragna se encuentra con Izanami y tras derrotarla el mundo vuelve a reiniciarse, así es como siempre ha sido, aun así decidí dejar mi hogar, algo dentro de mí no podía seguir manteniéndose al margen, pero ahora tenía algo más importante de lo que ocuparme

"Yamato Natsunosuke" dije escuchando a alguien bostezar para lograr una mirada sorprendida del Beastkin al usar su nombre y apellidos

"¿Nos conocemos?" preguntó el beastkin confuso mientras sencillamente sonreí

"algo cercano" dije con una sonrisa logrando una mirada aún más confusa del beastkin

* * *

Ryu P.O.V

* * *

Finalmente las clases se acabaron, no podía esperara llegar a el cuarto y descansar pero estaba el asunto de ese cuarto, estaba molesto con Rose, claramente esto era obra suya pero si quería tener más información debería de confrontarla directamente, me dirigí a la habitación asignada para ver a alguien en el interior, un chico parecía de tercer año o incluso más maduro por su estatura, se volteó para mirarme con una sonrisa sus ojos de un tono gris mirándome con orgullo a través de sus gafas, su pelo ligeramente largo recogido en una coleta en su espalda en lugar del uniforme llevaba un largo abrigo de color azul con detalles blancos

"O hey, justo a tiempo" dijo aquel chico mientras le mire de forma sospechosa "no te preocupes no tengo malas intenciones, soy un amigo del equipo"

"¿Equipo?" pregunte confuso logrando una mirada sorprendida de aquel chico

"Tu amiga dijo que habías solicitado una habitación para hacer un equipo pero como todos sois de primer año me han asignado como cuidador" dijo el chico ciertamente yo era de primer año pero todos, Rose tenía algo que explicar "pero disculpa mis modales, aun no me he presentado mi nombre es Shigure, Shigure Kisaragi si quieres mi nombre completo"

"Ryu" dije algo sorprendido la familia Kisaragi era un miembro de los más conocidos dentro del Duodecim, aunque era por las razones equivocadas, recogían chicos con talento a través del mundo y los entrenaban, los llamaban la familia de mercenarios pero no había duda de que eso significaba que debajo de su apariencia debía de haber un peligroso contrincante

"Es un placer conocerte Ryu espero que disfrute de tus estudios y contar contigo en el futuro "dijo Shigure con una sonrisa

"Lo, lo intentare" dije un poco sorprendido

"Vamos anímate, será entretenido" dijo Shigure mientras orejas se movieron al escuchar pasos acercarse para detenerse detrás de mí, me di la vuelta para ver a Yamato con una mirada feliz a su lado Sakura con una sonrisa avergonzada, pero la que se abrió paso fue Rose acercándose a examinar la sala, el mobiliario era muy básico pero libero un suspiro de mera resignación, me acerque a ella quería respuestas a lo que ocurrió porque éramos un equipo y como podía saber que Sakura estaba en peligro pero meramente me miro indicándome con la mano que mantuviera silencio mientras escuchábamos una conversación en el exterior

"Has oído los rumores de la práctica de los de primero esta mañana" dijo una de las voces

"Si he oído que ha sido bastante intensa, esa chica Yuki, es una Mutsuki después de todo, así que es sorprendente que decidiera enfrentarse a una novata" dijo otra voz

"Lo sorprendente es que al parecer han quedado en empate" respondió la primera voz "

"Interesante" dijo Rose "no sabía que esto fuera un suceso posible, debo de prestar más atención"

"Oyes deja de ignorarme" dije cansado de su actitud "tienes bastantes cosas que explicar"

"Y voy a hacerlo pero os aconsejo sentaros, puede ser algo complejo de explicar"


	5. un libro cambiante

**hey a todos se que hace muchisimo tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribi nada pero siendo completamente honestos me siento completamente falto de ganas de hacer nada, no creo que escribir me ayude y me estoy forzando por Kat y Howlin blood aun asi no os extrañe si no veis que los capitulos continuen, pero no quiero molestaros con mis problemas intentare seguir pero no puedo prometer nada**

Howlin blood: asi es pero todo personaje tiene su propia historia nadie es solo otra versión de alguien ni Mikoto ni Sakura pueden ser como Makoto tienen su propias vidas su propio pasado y su propia historia que contar asi que consiiderarlos sus iguales es insultante

Kai: en ninguno de ellos en este momento Ragna aun no es conocido como un criminal y Jin Kisaragi siendo siendo un miembro de alto rango del N.O.L asi que es anterior a los juegos

* * *

 **Rose P.O.V**

* * *

Mire a mi alrededor viendo a aquellos estudiantes mirándome expectantes Ryu era el que además acompañaba una mueca de irritación en su hocico, debía de tratar de simplificar la explicación para ellos, ninguno sabia la razón de la creación del origen del equipo ni como pude predecir el terrible futuro de Sakura, aun así para cualquier persona sonaría a una locura imaginada por una niña pequeña, así es como siempre se me ha visto por desgracia, no importa cuánto quisiera demostrar que había madurado todos me juzgaban por mi aspecto pero en una situación así que sería mejor ser directa, escuchaba el sonido de algunos alumnos en sus clubs cerca de nosotros, el soplido del viento moviendo los arboles al pasar sobre sus ramas, trague saliva preparándome para hablar antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta

"con permiso" dijo la voz con timidez teniendo algún problema abriendo la puerta de nuestro equipo, una vez se abrió mis ojos volvieron a encontrarse con aquella chica que tropezó conmigo, sus ojos verdes adornados con una cara avergonzada y una sonrisa nerviosa incluso sus movimientos parecían inseguros, pero algo en ella me resultaba, doloroso, la mire un momento tratando de recordar si nos conocimos en el pasado pero ningún recuerdo de ella aparecía en mi mente pero por alguna razón sentía que nos conocimos en el pasado o tal vez, en otra línea temporal

"Mana-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Sakura confusa pero su sonrisa no había desaparecido "seguro que has oído lo del equipo y vienes a unirte, considerando que eres novata tendrás que empezar de servicio"

"En realidad" dijo Mana frenando a Sakura "vine a avisarte de que Mikoto y los miembros de mi equipo vamos a estar ocupados durante casi todo el día así que Mikoto me pidió que te avisara por si no tenías la llave de tu habitación"

"no hace falta que te preocupes" dijo Sakura "tengo la llave"

Sakura llevo la mano a uno de sus bolsillos antes de buscar confusa en los demás, para terminar con una sonrisa avergonzada rascándose la nuca, miro a Mana de forma adorable logrando una tierna sonrisa de ella, por alguna razón verla así, me resultaba, doloroso meramente mire al exterior tratando de tranquilizarme

"bueno si necesitas la llave está en la sala de nuestro equipo ¿sabes cuál es?"

"si mi hermana me dijo que se unió a vuestro equipo" dijo Sakura

"de acuerdo" dijo Mana asintiendo con la cabeza "y mis disculpas por la interrupción"

Observe la puerta cerrarse mientras Mana se alejaba, algo en ella siempre me hacía sentir tan, nostálgica aun así, ahora tenía que atender al presente recogí el libro dejándolo descansar sobre mis piernas

"en primer lugar debo de presentarme oficialmente, mi nombre es Rose Alucard, es un placer conoceros a todos cara a cara la siguiente y la razón de que hoy estemos aquí reunidos es" dije cogiendo el libro "este libro"

"si muy bonito" dijo Ryu cansado

"si nuestro perro de dos patas cierra su hocico" dije logrando un gruñido de Ryu aun así me resultaba entretenido poner a prueba la paciencia de seres como el "explicare en detalle la razón, este es el registro del mundo"

"¿registro de mundo?" pregunto Yamato confuso

"así es cada evento por pequeño que sea ha sido grabado en este libro cada pequeña acción de un ser esta aquí" dije tranquilamente

"déjame ver" dijo Sakura arrebatándome el libro para abrirlo "oyes está completamente en blanco"

"Sakura Nanaya" dije mientras una ligera luz vino del libro que se cerró por sí mismo Sakura lo abrió para verlo impresionada

"E mirad es verdad incluso el día que entre en la academia y me metí en líos esta…" empezó Sakura antes de que recuperara mi libro

"si no le importa señorita Nanaya esa no es la razón de que estemos aquí" dije mientras ella libero una risilla nerviosa

"futuro, que tontería" dijo Ryu mirando a un lado

"Sin embargo no estoy aquí por eso más bien una irregularidad" dije "aunque el libro es muy correcto ciertos sujetos son capaces de alterar los eventos, usuarios de un Drive, portadores de nox nyxtores incluso científicos

"Así que el libro apenas funciona" dijo Ryu mirando a un lado

"Ryu" dije calmadamente para que momentos después sonara un golpe y un grito de dolor, un rápido golpe sobre la cabeza del lobo con el canto del libro sería bastante para callarle y verle sujetar la parte que recibió un golpe era la prueba del dolor físico "come ves funciona como arma, y no me da miedo usarla"

"me cae bien esta chica" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa despreocupada

"ahora si pudiéramos centrarnos" dije un tanto molesta "la razón es muy simple, un evento extraño, el libro parece ser incapaz de saber que ocurrirá en la ciudad"

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Yamato confuso

"palabras que cambian constantemente capítulos desapareciendo, es algo que nunca había pasado y me preocupa que pueda suceder al final" dije

"¿Así que quieres que investiguemos?" pregunto Ryu "aún tenemos que atender a la escuela, así que no es que tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo

"soy consciente" dije tranquilamente "tampoco espero resultados inmediatos sin embargo el hecho de que seáis estudiantes facilita vuestra capacidad de adquirir resultados"

"Así que quieres que seamos ¿héroes?" pregunto Sakura sus ojos iluminándose de emoción

Una parte de mi mente libero un suspiro creo que no consideraba los peligros reales de ser un héroe, o como héroes es una palabra usada tan fácilmente, pero no podía permitirme el lujo de que un integrante del equipo se marchara meramente asentí viendo a Sakura casi gritar de la emoción, Ryu meramente libero un suspiro mientras Yamato aun parecía pensativo

"¿y que se supone que debemos hacer? No es como si fuéramos detectives, y no es que yo tenga talento a la hora de recoger pistas" dijo Yamato

"solo vivid" dije tranquilamente "estoy segura de que estos eventos vendrán a encontraros"

"o si, sabía que esta escuela seria genial" dijo Sakura, poco después comenzó a hablar con Yamato sacándole de sus pensamientos Ryu meramente continuaba sentado claramente no estaba feliz de lo que había hecho pero estaba segura de que esta era la elección correcta, poco a poco el tiempo pasaba y los vi levantarse

"supongo que el toque de queda os afecta" dije

"así es" dijo Ryu "debemos de volver a nuestros dormitorios"

"yo aún debo de ir a otro sitio ¿nos vemos mañana para comer?" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

"claro" dijo Ryu "nos vemos mañana en la cafetería"

Mire como todos se marchaban mientras una vez más repase los archivos

"el mundo" dije mientras el libro brillo para de nuevo mostrar una página cambiando de forma aleatoria, jamás había ocurrido esto, pero sabía que era malo un futuro no decidido puede ser muy peligroso, debía de descubrir la causa y ponerle fin, libere un suspiro cerrando el libro un rápido vistazo a la ventana para mostrarme un cielo naranja, el sol lentamente escondiéndose, ña noche pronto caería una vez más un ciclo que jamás experimentaba ningún cambio, meramente suspire por ahora me estaba alojando en un hotel y los fondos no serían un problema aun así, debía de buscar un lugar donde dormir durante más tiempo

* * *

 **Sakura P.O.V**

* * *

Me dirigí a la habitación que el equipo de mi hermana tenia, esperaba que todos hubieran vuelto a sus cuartos sin embargo aún escuchaba voces venir del interior abrí la puerta al reconocer una de las voces como la de mi hermana pero al ver con quien estaba algo en mi me causo nervios, no era alguien que reconociera más bien alguien extraño

"hermana" dijo Mikoto "estaba esperándote"

"hola" dije "¿Quién es tu compañera?"

"permite que me presente mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Mutsuki" dijo la estudiante "nos vemos mañana Mikoto"

"hasta mañana" dijo Mikoto

"¿Qué me he perdido?" pregunte curiosa

"es un secreto de equipo" dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa burlona "estoy un poco cansada ¿volvemos a nuestro cuarto?"

"claro" dije mientras mi hermana tomo el liderazgo para volver a nuestro cuarto


End file.
